


locket (for you)

by wonusvts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you don't need to know hp to read it, cute boyfriends!, honestly it's so fluffy i snapped, it's kinda just background as setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: yuta and sicheng are in love. yuta decides to show just how much.that's the summary.





	locket (for you)

sicheng walks the halls of the castle, on his way back to his common room. happy chattering from the students around him fills the halls with sound, it gives him an odd sense of comfort.   
he stops for a second to look at some first years bickering and sicheng shakes his head, chuckling softly.   
it reminds him of how jaehyun and him used to annoy each other in their first year, but ended up becoming best friends. he silently hopes those first years can become friends too. 

his footsteps begin to slow down when he’s close to passing a certain corridor, he listens silently.   
sure enough, as he passes, a soft hand yanks his wrist and pulls him into the alcove. the swish of robes and the flash of the green fabric lining them immediately gives away who it is.

“yuta”, he breathes out, before settling his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. the smirk plastered on the older boy’s face kind of makes sicheng want to smack him, but also really makes him want to kiss it away. so he does.  
their lips touch softly, he can feel yuta smiling slightly against his lips. they’re still holding hands, even when sicheng pulls away to look at yuta again.   
“you are really something, aren’t you nakamoto?” sicheng whispers to yuta, a small curl of his lips giving away his fondness.   
“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much”, says the other triumphantly, eyes sparkling like sicheng has always known them to.   
their eyes lock, both of them looking giddy and it slips out just as easily as all the other times the younger had said it. “I love you so much”  
his boyfriend smiles brightly (sicheng’s knees almost give away), squeezing the other’s hand, before answering: “I love you too, more than anything. you know that right?”   
it’s a rhetorical question. 

sicheng finds himself getting dragged to the slytherin common room. not that it was a rare occurrence, he has friends there and yuta brings him there frequently.   
technically, it’s against the rules, but everyone does it anyway. and it isn’t like the teachers mind that much.   
once, yuta was hanging out in the hufflepuff common room when a teacher walked in, momentarily sending sicheng into a panic, but the teacher just turned their head, pretending they hadn’t seen anything.   
sicheng’s shaken out of his thoughts when yuta halts in front of the entrance to his common room, declaring the password clearly. 

he stumbles into the room, making a few students look up, but not batting an eye when they spot the hufflepuff boy standing there with yuta by his side.   
as he said before, they’re used to seeing him.   
he’s about to turn to the older boy to say something, when a voice calls out his name.  
“sicheng! what a surprise” he pauses “,well not really a surprise but, i’m still glad to see you.”   
sicheng laughs lightly and faces the source of the voice.   
“i’m here every day, doyoung.” he watches as yuta walks up to doyoung, throwing an arm over his shoulder and bringing him to where sicheng stands.   
“I know, sicheng, you and mister loverboy here make your presence very known.” doyoung smirks, amused by the reaction the hufflepuff gives him. he’s blushing furiously, hiding behind yuta’s shoulder.   
his boyfriend is whispering something to doyoung, which makes the latter’s eyes widen.   
“yuta don’t scare him!” sicheng scolds, making the older look at him and laugh.  
“don’t worry angel, i’m not scaring him. I’m trying to get him a man.”   
doyoung starts mumbling something, making sicheng look at him questioningly.  
his friend walks away, his blush reaching his ears. 

sicheng sighs happily as he flops down onto yuta’s bed.   
as much as he loves his house, the slytherin beds are way more comfortable than the ones in the hufflepuff dorm.   
his boyfriend’s busy rummaging through some stuff in one of his drawers, seemingly looking for something. yuta hums as he finds what he’s apparently been looking for.   
“what is that?” sicheng asks quietly, his head hanging over the edge of yuta’s bed. (yuta tells him he looks like a puppy when he does that)   
yuta holds up a small locket, it has small sparkles (which sicheng is quite sure are charmed onto it) and a deep violet colour. it looks like a small universe. the younger boy admires it for a while, before fixing his gaze on his boyfriend.  
“why are you showing me this? it’s so pretty!” sicheng excitedly says, blinking his eyes rapidly.  
“because,” yuta begins, walking closer to the bed “I…” he sits down next to sicheng “want you to have it”, he finishes, as he takes sicheng’s hand, handing him the locket.   
sicheng is actually speechless, he lifts his gaze towards yuta again, his eyes betraying his need for an explanation.   
the older boy smiles softly, before speaking: “this necklace is a family heirloom. it was given by my grandma to my mother, you know how it works. it was supposed to be given to a daughter, but my mother wanted me to have it. she wanted me to give it to you when the time was right,” yuta breathes out, nervously looking down at his hands “and I feel like right now, is the best time I could ever give it to you. because even after 3 years with you I still don’t feel like I will ever get used to how it feels to be with you, sicheng. you’re the love of my life and I can’t imagine not having you right next to me, not having you to cuddle with when i’m scared of a stupid thunderstorm or not having you to complain to about how much of a task tutoring donghyuck is. I guess what i’m trying to say is, I want to spend our entire lives together, because honestly, everything I own is yours, and I practically moved half my stuff into your room as well.   
everything that’s now mine, sicheng, I want it to be ours.” 

sicheng wipes his eyes with the back of his hands, once he’s aware that he’d started crying about halfway through yuta’s speech. he tries his best to find the words to say, not wanting to give a wrong impression. he fails multiple times, but yuta patiently waits, his hand resting on sicheng’s thigh.   
when he does finally speak up, he almost chokes on his words again, but manages to rescue himself.  
“yuta, I’m not the best with words, but, for you I’ll try. I just don’t know what to say except I want to be with you too. you’re the most important thing in my life and I’m so honoured that you’re giving me something that belongs to your family, I know how much it means to you. I want you to know that I love you so much, so, so much. my family isn’t wealthy or impressive, while yours is, but still you chose me to love, your family accepted me instantly and basically adopted me by now.” sicheng laughs softly, “what i’m saying is, I want the same. I want everything to be us.”

yuta smiles at him so brightly, sicheng feels his soul leaving his body, he loves him so much.  
suddenly sicheng realises something, his eyes widen and he gasps softly.  
“nakamoto yuta, did you just… ask me to marry you?” he whisper-yells, making yuta grab his face with both of his hands, cupping his cheeks.  
“if I did, would you say yes?” he actually sounds tentative, but the younger boy knows it was his original intention, to propose.   
sicheng looks into yuta’s pretty pretty eyes, not hesitating to answer.  
“yes, a million times yes”  
which is enough for yuta to pull his featherlight partner onto his lap, kissing him like he could never get enough. which was true. he can’t get enough of sicheng, and sicheng can’t get enough of yuta. they work, they click perfectly.

yuta pulls sicheng even closer, making their chests touch. it’s incredibly intimate, especially for someone like him who isn’t that into skinship (except when it came to yuta).   
he can practically feel the older boy’s breath on his lips as his eyes scan sicheng’s face, as if he’s trying to memorise every single freckle and every single uneven spot.   
sicheng is about to open his mouth to complain, when yuta kisses him again, with more passion than the last time.   
the younger boy whines softly when yuta decides it’s a good idea to put his hands on sicheng’s thighs. one of sicheng’s hands in turn sneaks up to yuta’s scalp (he knows it’s one of yuta’s sensitive spots, so he likes to take advantage of it), making yuta pull away from his lips to lean into the touch and moan softly.   
taking advantage of yuta’s moment of weakness, sicheng moves his lips to his jawline, mouthing softly at the skin, making sure he feels his breath against him.   
when he feels him shiver, sicheng smirks proudly, before continuing to bruise his neck (yuta will most definitely complain, but sicheng knows he loves it). yuta moans again, his head thrown back slightly, and sicheng wishes he could take a picture and stick it to every available surface in his room. he looks so good like this. the urge to make his older boyfriend a mess is very tempting. so he decides to try it.   
sicheng moves a little further down, placing small kisses just above yuta’s sharp collarbones, before sucking a bruise right on his left collarbone. he has to scramble to throw a hand over the slytherin’s mouth, because the sharp sound he just let out was loud. yuta’s positively squirming underneath him, making sicheng pull him closer by his neck, his hand still in the other’s hair, making him pull his love’s hair on accident.   
but before he has the chance to apologise, another loud whine comes from yuta.   
sicheng laughs a little when he brushes his lips against yuta’s.   
“do you like it when I pull your hair, baby?” he whispers, making the boy underneath him whimper and nod frantically. 

sicheng wonders if he can pull more little secrets out of yuta, but when he sees the other staring up at him with tears in his eyes, he decides he’s done teasing him.  
“hey, baby look at me”, yuta meets his gaze,”don’t cry love. are you okay?”   
he receives a high pitched yes in response. he fondly looks at yuta and kisses him softly on his lips, noticing he still tastes like dark chocolate. he would be lying if he said he doesn’t like it.

he moves out of yuta’s lap, taking his face in his hands and wiping a tear away from his pretty face.   
“you’re so sensitive.” says sicheng, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
yuta looks down at their intertwined hands. “you knew that already, sicheng.”   
they both blush, it’s not like they hadn’t done this before. but the memories still make them flush all the way up to their ears.   
“I love it though. you’re so cute. even though you’re older, you’re my baby.”   
yuta laughs, facing him. “yes i’m your baby. take good care of me or i’ll run.”   
it’s an empty threat, yuta would never run. and he likes being called baby. even though he won’t ever admit to it straightforwardly.   
“I wanna cuddle.” sicheng looks at his baby with puppy eyes and bats his long eyelashes.  
“angel, you know you don’t have to ask right?”   
sicheng stutters a little, mumbling something yuta can’t hear.   
he lifts sicheng up, moving them further up the bed. yuta ends up sitting against his soft (and many) pillows, sicheng snuggled against him in between his legs. he thinks he could do this forever.   
he will do this forever.

“yuta.” sicheng calls out all of a sudden. the younger is chewing on his lower lip, a sign he wants to ask something.  
“yes, angel?” the answer comes, yuta hugging sicheng closer. he’s waiting patiently.  
the hufflepuff wonders how he should ask his question, he doesn’t want to sound weird.   
“can you… can you play with my hair..?” he ends up sounding incredibly shy, which is funny considering he’s speaking to the man he’s just agreed to spend his life with.   
yuta’s heart positively melts at the soft tone of the question and sicheng’s flushed cheeks.   
“of course I can, angel. does it calm you down?” he speaks as he pats the younger’s head affectionately and runs his hand through the soft strands of hair.   
sicheng nods shyly and yuta thinks he might actually cry at his cuteness. 

after a few minutes, yuta looks down at the boy snuggled up against his chest. the words he was going to speak immediately disappear from his mind as he sees that sicheng’s dozed off, breathing softly and still clutching the front of yuta’s sweater in his left hand.   
this time tears do well up in his eyes as he moves a strand of the other boy’s hair out of his eyes.   
yuta places a soft kiss to sicheng’s forehead before whispering I love you to his love.  
his eyelashes flutter closed as he realises he’s sleepy too. but before he can sleep, he takes a look at the locket hanging from the necklace on sicheng’s neck.  
it’s not just a locket, to yuta it’s everything. it’s a promise he can spend his life with the boy he loves the most. a promise of happiness and a family. he wipes a tear away from his eyes.  
he moves his hand to sicheng’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, and rests his head softly on top of sicheng’s.  
yuta falls asleep, sicheng in his arms.   
he always thinks he doesn’t have to dream, because everything he’s dreamt of as a child, he has it right here in his arms, sleeping soundly.   
but when he does dream, it’s always about his love, about the treasures the future holds for them.   
yuta knows this is meant to be.   
and they’re so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know what this is but i hope you liked it it took me long enough to post it!!  
> also disclaimer english isn't my first language so if i made grammar mistakes i'm sorry sjsjs.  
> oh AND i switched up the dynamic because I can do that hehe


End file.
